


Darkness Risisng

by Amythefandomgirl



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Magic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythefandomgirl/pseuds/Amythefandomgirl
Summary: This is the second story of the "We are where!" fanfic. Emily has been kidnapped by the big new bad, will Amy and her friends retrieve their friend in time, will they be able to escape this madness or be trapped there forever. Thranduil/OC , Thorin/OC





	1. Retrieval Of Miss Emily Holmes

My pov

I was with the others racing off to the mountain of the west to retrieve our friend. My face had the look of pure anger as I kicked the sides of my horse into a faster gallop. I rode past everyone else and I got to the front and behind Thorin. Ancalagon was flying right above me, his, massive head going side to side now and again as he looked around to see if anyone or anything was heading this way.

We had been riding for the last 4 hours, our backsides were aching like shit, I took out a map from the inside of my coat to see we were about to go through the dark forest. We were at least 6 hours more ride away from the mountains. I was thinking about why Emily was taken, it's not like this dark bad guy dude knows us….

We rode up a hill and into the dark forest, I thought the name of the forest was stupid until I rode inside. It was literally dark, it was light when you play a horror game like slender name and you are walking around the forest it was more or less like that. I thought for a moment as my left hand let go of the reins. A small ball of light slowly grew in my palm to create a bigger one.

It made its way up into the air and above us. It laminated the area around us, showing the invisible trees that were once surrounded by darkness. I looked around to see that most of the trees have been cut down or burnt. My face turned into one of confusion "are they using the trees for something?" I thought to myself as we rode through most of the forest.

We soon got out of the forest after 30 minutes of constant darkness, and slowly decreasing light as my magic luminated ball slowly died down. I watched the others from over my shoulders, their faces had mixed emotions, some had determination written all over them and two had worry. I looked back in front to see the faint lines of the mountains as they rose up above the clouds.

We stopped as we came a few steps away from the forest border. Thorin turned his horse to the side as he stopped, looking at us "We make camp here, we will get her at the fall of night. They will not suspect us to be there then" The dwarven king said as he jumped from the saddle of his pony and onto the grass.

I climbed down from my horse and headed off to the side near to the forest. I felt a hand go onto my waist, I looked sideways to see Thranduil walking beside me. Some guards were walking behind us with rolls of the elven king's tent. I stopped causing the others too stop, the guards walked in front of me and Thranduil and started putting up the tent.

I turned to the others, helped put there's up before walking into the already put up tent of the elven kings. I leaned against the wooden pole of the tent and closed my eyes, it was starting to become a very stressful morning. I felt some one watching from, I opened an eye to see Thranduil with his head tilted to the side looking at me.

"Are you alright, love?" he asked as he slowly walked over "I'm just tired and I'm stressing way too much" I said and opened my blue eyes to look at my lover. He stopped an inch in front of me and rested his forehead against mine "we will retrieve your friend; I swear on my life" he said as he closed his eyes also. His hands rested against my waist.

We heard a cough come from the entrance, we moved our heads and looked towards the entrance "Yes what do you want?" Thranduil asked the guard "sire, there has been sites of Orcs and trolls walking through the forest sire. Is there anything we need to do?" the guard asked looking between us. I looked up at Thranduil, he looked down at me "leave them to what they are doing. we will attack when the time is right" he said looking at me, I nodded agreeing with his idea.

The shuffle of feet as the Guard moved away sounded around the tent. I headed over to a bed by the right side of the tent, I sat on the top of it and my back instantly laid against the covers. It was basically lying on new bed covers; they are always amazingly soft.

I felt the bed dip beside me as Thranduil sat on the bed, he stroked my left cheek as he looked at my peaceful face. Whenever he was around I didn't feel like I wanted to kill the shit out of anything he had a thing about him that made me calmer and less murdery which I love about him.

My mind went to Emily, then Thorin "wait Thorin seems very passionate for retrieving Emily, wait… OMG DOES THORIN HAVE A CRUSH ON EMILY" I thought to myself which is pretty hard for when you are fangirling "oh considering she got me and Thranduil to kiss I think it my turn to return the favour" I smirk softly as it thought of ideas for them to kiss


	2. Meeting the darkness conjurer

Books » Hobbit » Darkness Rising  
Author: amythewholockarmy   
Rated: T - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 2 - Published: 03-23-16 - Updated: 07-18-16 id:11856980  
It had reached night fall on the camp, I was leaning against a rock wearing a black trench coat with a hood covering my face. My blue eyes scanned the area in front of me, our camp was sited a few miles away from the mountains our friend was being held. I watched some dragons fly over the tops of the mountains which were now visible from the lack of clouds.

I heard someone walk over, I looked over my shoulder to see Thorin standing a few steps away "Hello, your majesty" I said and nodded my head towards him, he nodded back "I was wondering if your dragon could be any use to us in this situation we are in?" He asked tilting his head to the side and looked at me. I looked up to see Ancalagon hovering above me, I nodded towards him and he lowered down onto the ground. He landed beside me and moved slowly around to face me, his head at a tilt as he looked at me "Yes, my lady?" He asked.

"Thorin needs your help" I said simply, the obsidian coloured dragon moved around to face the dwarf "I need you to get rid of the trolls and orcs in the surrounding forest " he said looking up at the dragon. Ancalagon flew up into the air, getting on with his task. I heard the sound of things burning in the distance as I looked at Thorin, he moved his head to the side as he headed of to the horses. I followed after him to see the others by their horses.

I walked over and climbed onto my horse, the others followed my lead. Thorin was already racing of to the mountains the instant he was on his horse. I rode after him followed by the others, we rode up the mountain side up onto a ledge. We got of and headed towards a cave opening, we all took out our weapons whilst we walked through the tunnel. We slowed down when we saw candle light up ahead, we crouched and shuffled over to the opening to the room, I looked around to see a ledge up above with an armour coated figure stood.

I saw something in the corner of my eye, my eyes shifted to the left hand corner to see Emily tied to a wall with her hands bound in metal shackles. I saw two Orcs guarding her in front of her, I glanced at thorin. He seemed to be seething with anger as he watched the bound up Emily "oh god please don't do what I think you are going to do?" I thought as I watched him slowly rise up from his crouched position.

He had his sword pointed towards the orcs, he ran out of the tunnel yelling. He swung his blade at anything that came near him, three orcs already lay dead at his feet. I saw film and kill run out to help their uncle. I got up "it seems we will go with his idea" I said walking out and stabbing an Orc in its chest as it ran at me. I walked across the room towards were Emily sat bound on the floor, I walked over to see Thorin unbinding her shackles. He lifted her into his arms before walking of towards the tunnel.

I stabbed at every Orc that came near Thorin and me. I looked up to see the armoured figure not at his post but leaning against the rock face of the ledge. I stopped and watched him "so you are the bastard that has been causing all this darkness shit" I said pointing the blood soaked blade at him. He walked over to me until the tip of the blade was resting against his chest "if you think that pathetic sword of yours can stop me then you are dumber then I thought" he said under the helmet.

My eyes went slightly wide as I heard him speak, even under the mask I could still hear his accent. I glared at him with anger "so you are alive, how is that possible?" I asked looking at him. The others had come into the room I was in watching us. The once dead fandom legion member took of his mask showing his face "wow you look like shit" I said taking a step back. Bradan glared at me "you made me look like this, you were the one who abandoned me in to be eaten by that dragon!" He shouted at me.

He took out a sword from his hip and pointed it against my neck "the reason I didn't save you was because you were in the mouth of a dragon, you couldn't have been saved" I said simply looking at him then to the sword I used my sword and moved his out the way of my neck. I moved backwards keeping my gaze on him, he watched me as I backed away. The others stood beside me with their weapons pointing at Bradan.


End file.
